


i would die for you in secret

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bit of Fluff, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, F/M, This Is Sad, dair - Freeform, dan gets into a car accident instead of blair, minor blair waldorf/louis grimaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: dan gets into a car accident. blair worries.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	i would die for you in secret

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! new fic again, my creativity juices are overflowing so i decided to write another fic lmao. this ones a bit short but i hope you guys still enjoy it!
> 
> *title from peace - taylor swift*

Blair loves being in control and on top of things, especially for her wedding but it can be quite stressful for her and the baby. Louis keeps suggesting to her that she should just go rest but she doesn’t like being told that.

“Blair, I told you. My people got this under control.” Louis reasoned with her again, guiding her back into her room.

She scoffs, “Louis, please. It’s my wedding too.”

“I know that-“ Louis was cut off by the sound of Blair’s phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw Serena was calling her for the second time again.

She groans quietly, “Hold on, Louis.” She said before answering the call.

“Yes, Serena?”

“Blair.” Blair can hear Serena crying and the sound of rustling behind her.

“S? Are you okay?”

“It’s Dan.” Serena sobbed out his name. The sound of his name made Blair’s ears perked up.

“What? What happened to him?” Blair’s starting to get anxious.

“He was in a car accident.” 

-

Blair didn’t like running, she stopped running after she got pregnant but suddenly, she’s sprinting in the hospital trying to find Dan’s room. She finally saw Rufus and Lily gathered together by the door of Dan’s room.

“Is he okay?” Blair said, out of breath and holding her stomach, afraid that her baby is going to fall out. 

Rufus turned around and gave her a small smile, “He’s fine, thankfully. We already saw him a few minutes ago but he’s resting now.”

Blair let out a huge relief, “Oh thank God.” She said, before slowly taking a seat at one of those plastic hospital chairs. 

“Where’s Serena?” She asked.

“She’s just in the cafeteria getting some food.” Lily answered.

Blair nodded, her eyes kept going back to the sight of the door of Dan’s room, wanting to see him. Rufus must’ve noticed the look on her face, “You can see him later when he’s awake.” 

-

Dan must’ve slept for hours. Lily went back home with Serena to get some rest, leaving Blair and Rufus alone. 

“You sure you don’t want to go home?” Rufus asked him.

Blair shook her head, “I want to see him.” 

Rufus didn’t press it any further, only leaned back on his chair, a small hint of smile on his face. 

“Do you like him?” Rufus asked.

“He’s my best friend.” Blair answered.

“But do you like him?”

“I don’t know.”

“You wouldn’t stay for this long just to see someone if you don’t like them.”

Blair looked down at the small bump of her belly, rubbing it gently. “Maybe. I really don’t know.”

“Mr. Humphrey?” A doctor who came out of Dan’s room spoke. 

“Yes?” Rufus suddenly stood up.

“You can see him now.” 

Rufus looked down at Blair who’s already looking at him, “You can go ahead.” 

Blair nodded, “Thank you.” She went inside the room and saw Dan, laying on the bed with a few wires connected to him and a bandage on the side of his forehead

“Hi.” Blair said, making Dan look up and a smile spreading on his face.

“Hi.” 

Blair went to his side, taking a seat to the chair next to the bed. “What are you doing here?” Dan said.

“I came to see you.” 

Dan looked at the wall clock that was hanging on top of the door, “It’s almost 3am. How long have you been here?”

She shrugged, “4, 5pm?” 

“You need to rest.”

“So, do you.”

Dan grinned at her, “How’s he doing?” He motioned at her belly.

“He? I think it’s a she,” She said, laying her hand on her belly. “She’s alright. She’s hurting my back a lot though. Those uncomfortable chairs outside didn’t really help.” 

Dan scooted to the very side of the bed until there’s enough space for Blair, “C’mere.” 

Blair looked at the empty bed space hesitantly but she got in nonetheless.

Dan wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she fit herself into the bed with him. 

“Oh, that’s so much better,” Blair moaned softly, making Dan chuckle. “What happened?” She asks.

Dan let out a sigh, “Was in a cab ride home. I think the cab driver was drunk because next thing I know we crashed into a tree.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” Blair whispered, looking at him.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Dan said.

Dan felt every single pain in his body as Blair lays her head on his chest but he didn’t care. He wants her to stay forever like this but he knew deep down, she couldn’t. She’s getting married to a prince and they’ll start their own family. Dan will just have to live with the fact that he’s only her best friend and nothing more. 

Dan heard a sniffle making him snap out of his thoughts, he looked down and saw tears coming out of Blair’s eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“What? Yeah. Yes, I’m fine.” Blair said, immediately wiping away the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her cardigan. 

“Are you crying?”

“No!” Blair denied almost immediately. 

“You’re crying!” Dan teased her, a grin on his face.

“Shut up, Humphrey.” Blair said, sitting up. 

“You were worried about me, weren’t you?” He smirked.

“Of course, I was! I thought you were seriously hurt.”

“I am seriously hurt.” Dan pointed at his face.

“Apparently, not hurt enough to stop talking,” Blair jokes, eyes rolling but a smile on her face making Dan laugh a bit. “But seriously, I was really worried.” Blair said, her tone a bit more serious.

Dan smiled, “Well, I’m fine but maybe I need to stay here for 3 more days, I think.”

Blair nodded and she couldn’t help it, her hand slowly made its way to Dan’s cheek, touching it and caressing it gently, feeling the stubble on her fingertips while Dan, on the other hand, leaned to her touch.

“Please, don’t scare me like that again.” Blair whispered, eyes focused on the wounds on his face.

“I don’t want to.” Dan said, voice low as hers.

Blair found herself leaning to him, she pressed a gentle yet long kiss on his forehead. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Dan.” She said after she pulled away but their faces were only inches apart.

“You’re never going to lose me, I promise.” 

He knows she loves him but not in the way he loves her and it should be enough for Dan. He shouldn’t be selfish about things like these. Dan knows that Blair only thinks of him as her best friend and nothing more, that’s it. He knows he should stop trying to fantasize the possibility that Blair will leave her wedding to be with him. 

“Good.” Blair said.

“You’re never gonna get rid of me, you’re stuck with Dan Humphrey forever.” He joked.

I love you.

“I don’t want to get rid of him, anyway.” Blair smiled.

And maybe, that’s her way of saying I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile since i wrote a sad fic so i hope thats still good LMAO anyways thank you so much for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter (everyday its dairpression for me there) and lets be friends! - @romancffbarnes
> 
> ily guys! <3


End file.
